


Power Fantasy

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/M, Fairies, Fairy AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid wants to try something new with Hiccup, something involving rope.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Power Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fairy + rope

Hiccup fluttered his wings happily as he kissed Astrid. She ran her fingers through his hair, and Hiccup saw her wings move in motions of happiness as well. Her wings were blue and black with little bits of pink near the bottom. Hiccup’s wings were black with purple near the center. Astrid’s wings just made her more beautiful, Hiccup thought. It was a normal thing to have wings, but he could still stare at them all day. He’d never seen wings like hers before. 

“You sure about this?” Astrid asked, taking Hiccup’s wrists together in front of him.

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. Being tied up had been Astrid’s idea, but she was still asking if this was okay with him, which Hiccup liked. 

Astrid wound the rope around Hiccup’s wrists, then kissed him on the mouth as she tied it. It wasn’t too tight, but the pressure from it was still good. The both of them were naked already, and Hiccup’s cock twitched as he was tied up. Yes, he was going to enjoy this. 

Astrid led Hiccup over to their shared bed, where she pushed him down onto his back. He spread his wings out to either side of him so that they wouldn’t get in the way. They were delicate parts of the body, just as a butterfly’s wings were. 

Astrid climbed on top of Hiccup, kneeling over him, her wings spread, and she looked powerful like that, like she could do anything to him. And really, she could. He was bound and at her mercy. Of course, she would stop if Hiccup told her to, but currently, he was enjoying this. He didn’t think he would have to tell her to stop. 

Hiccup sighed happily when Astrid took his cock in one hand. Her touch was gentle, barely there. She stroked her hand over him, sending pleasure buzzing through his nerves. Hiccup had known she was going to tease him, so for now, he didn’t complain. He only tugged on his ropes a little bit, because he wanted to touch her, run his hands over her soft skin and supple muscle, feel at her breasts. Gods, she looked beautiful and powerful kneeling over him like this. 

Hiccup moaned softly as Astrid’s ministrations continued. She ran a hand over his chest, tweaked a hardened nipple, and Hiccup gasped and arched into her. Then she was leaning over him, all contact with his cock gone, running both hands over his abdomen. Hiccup’s wings twitched as she ran her palms over his nipples. 

But then she was touching his wings, hands gently tracing over them, and Hiccup sighed. There were erogenous zones on the wings, usually on the underside of them, places that Astrid was touching now. She began kissing at his neck as she did this, and Hiccup tilted his head back for her.

“ _ Astrid _ ,” he breathed. He tugged on his restraints again, wanting to touch her so badly. Her hair was down, out of its usual braid, and it was getting everywhere. He wanted to run his hands through it, feel how soft it was. 

Astrid laughed lightly, began sucking at his throat. That would surely leave a mark, but their friends knew they had sexual relations with each other. It was okay, though maybe it would be a little embarrassing. Snotlout or one of the twins would be sure to point it out.

Astrid went back to caressing his nipples, and  _ oh _ , that felt so good. She kissed lower, mouth leaving a mark on his collarbone. Hiccup curved into her with a moan, loving this attention. His cock was against her stomach, and he wanted it to be lower, wanted to be inside of her, but he would have to wait for that, would have to go through with whatever foreplay Astrid intended. 

Hiccup’s eyes rolled back as Astrid licked at a nipple. It shot pleasure straight down to his cock, so hot and arousing that it almost hurt. He gave a cry when she did it again. He wanted to clutch at her, hold her to him, but his hands were trapped by the rope. 

After some time of licking and sucking at his nipples, leaving him moaning, Astrid went lower, and Hiccup leaked precum, his cock aching. He knew what she was going to do.

She took him by the base in one hand, the other stroking the inside of a thigh. Then she licked him from the glans to the tip, slowly, tongue hot and wet. She stared him dead in the eye as she did this, and Hiccup moaned. Gods, that was hot. 

Astrid continued licking him, very slowly and deliberately. Hiccup wanted her to put him in his mouth. He wiggled his hips, arched a little bit.

“Astrid, please.”

“Please what?”

“S-suck me.”

“Well, you have been very good.” She leaned over him, breathing on the tip, and that drove Hiccup mad. He whined loudly.

Finally, Astrid took him into her mouth. Just the head, but that felt incredible. Hiccup sighed and moaned, twisted his head to the side. 

“Oh fuck,” he panted out as Astrid sucked on the head and swirled her tongue around it. Then she was taking him farther in, nearly touching the back of her throat. Astrid couldn’t deepthroat him, but honestly, that was fine. Hiccup didn’t need that from her. 

She bobbed her head ever so slowly, and he wanted her to go faster, but didn’t ask her to. He knew he was bound to this torment she’d chosen for him. 

After some time, Astrid was coming up, breathing hard. Saliva dangled from her lips, and she wiped it away on her arm. She stroked his cock, grip firm. She was positioning herself over him. Oh gods, she was going to mount him.

Hiccup moaned languidly when she did, watching the whole thing, watching his cock disappear into her body. And oh, it felt like velvet in there. 

“Astrid,  _ fuck _ .”

Astrid chuckled. She put her hands on Hiccup’s hips to steady herself. She was on him down to his balls, gasping. She squeezed around him, making the both of them moan.

“You feel so good,” she panted.

“So do you.”

Astrid began rolling her hips, and Hiccup just stared at her. She was utterly beautiful, her wings spread out behind her, fluttering with her pleasure, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly with her movements. Hiccup so badly wanted to touch her, roll her over, fuck her deep into the mattress. But Astrid had total control, and that was hot too. 

Astrid began bouncing on him, and Hiccup gave a cry, jerked his hips up into her. He tried moving with her as best as he could, trying to help along the pleasure. Astrid gasped and moaned, as did Hiccup. 

It went on for a while. Astrid knew how to move her hips just right to stave Hiccup off from orgasm, but still pleasure him at the same time. His wrists were surely going to have marks from how he was tugging at the ropes. 

Astrid came, her orgasm making her body shudder, making her voice leave her in a cry. Hiccup couldn’t help cumming as well when he felt her body contracting around him. He shouted, and Astrid held onto him hard. 

Once it was over, Astrid pulled off of him, panting. She leaned over, began untying the rope. Hiccup looked, and yes, he had marks from it, but that was okay. He could just wear long sleeves. 

“Did you have fun?” Astrid asked, tossing the rope aside. Hiccup rolled onto his side so that Astrid would have room, and she laid down on her side facing him. She stroked a hand through his sweaty hair. 

Hiccup nodded. “You?”

“Of course I did!” Astrid exclaimed. “You know I like having you all to myself like that.” She kissed him. “Maybe we can do it again sometime? With more rope?”

Hiccup would have gotten aroused at the idea had he not just had an orgasm. He nodded. 

“More rope sounds good to me.”


End file.
